


we spell out disaster

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [71]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you,” Raven’s eyes narrow, and she slaps his chest with a glare. “You have a boner. What the fuck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we spell out disaster

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://mulledwineandmulligan.tumblr.com/post/134487686330/how-the-hell-can-you-bellamy-looks-up-when)

“How the hell can you-”

Bellamy looks up when Raven’s words suddenly stop. There’s a tug in his gut and he half expects to see a spear piercing her,  _nothing_  stops Raven Reyes on a rampage, and he’s been down here too fucking long, seeing grounders in every corner.

She isn’t dying though, and his anger flows back instantly. “What now?”

“Do you,” Raven’s eyes narrow, and she slaps his chest with a glare. “You have a boner. What the fuck.”

“Don’t look at my boner when we fight.” He’s angry and thankful- which is a weird enough mix on its own- but god, it’s a lucky thing they’re in his tent and not outside with the others.

“Fighting about the future of humanity- no, dammit, that’s not the point I wanted to make.” Raven bites back a growl, crossing her arms tightly. (She shouldn’t notice how fucking warm and close Bellamy is, it spells out disaster. Once upon a time she wasn’t so fucking observant.)

Bellamy smirks, and only half because the alternative is being or faking embarrassment. “If you’re too distracted-”

“Wow.”

“We can always pick this up later-”

“Are you really-”

“After you have some time to become less distracted by me.”

“Fine.”

Bellamy’s eyes widen for a split second, “What?”

“Take your clothes off, and get on the bed.”

“Raven, I didn’t-”

“Do I have to go first again?”

She strips with efficiency, and there’s a naked girl propped up on his bed, waiting and almost amused. He’s not the right guy for this, wasn’t then, isn’t now- but he sure as hell isn’t saying that this time.

He doesn’t strip, embracing the pangs that come from his cock, harder now. Kneeling between her thighs, he kisses up her left leg. It’s an apology and a prayer, too pretty words tangling in his mind. Her hand brings him back, light tugs on his hair that leave him breathless.

.

This time, she doesn’t leave after.


End file.
